


chloris

by tinytatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry adores him, M/M, harry wears overalls, he also is rarely found with shoes on, he knows how to find beauty in things that often go unnoticed, he's a soft little flower, implied bottom!louis, louis likes to wear sundresses, louis listens to vintage jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytatts/pseuds/tinytatts
Summary: louis likes wearing sundresses. harry thinks he's the prettiest flower in the garden.





	chloris

**Author's Note:**

> louis is the softest being to ever grace this earth. he deserves endless joy and laughs that make his tummy ache. writing this somehow made me love louis more than i originally did. i hope you enjoy. x
> 
> (p.s. chloris is a real greek goddess that exists. i promise i didn't make that part up.)

Midday sun rays beat down on Harry, causing him to break out into a light sweat. He used the back of his hand to brush away the sweat gathering on his brow. Harry had been tending to his garden all day, giving special care and attention to each plant he was growing. Gardening was the best way Harry knew how to love. Quite often, he found himself overwatering many of his beloved plants. Maybe he showed a little too much affection to them. Loving too much was better than not loving enough, that Harry was sure of.

Amid the peacefulness, the sounds of nature: birds singing love songs and the buzzing of bees, old jazz music could be heard. Overtop of that, there was a faint, high-pitched humming. Recently, a new neighbor moved in beside Harry. This was unusual for him, considering he had lived there for a few years without any company in the flat next to his own. Curiously, Harry peeked over the white picket fence at his neighbor, who happened to be a younger looking male.

The boy was clothed in a pale yellow barot sundress with straps that fell off his shoulders. Barefooted, he swayed around his yard, sipping what appeared to be pink lemonade. There was a dandelion perched behind his ear and the sun was angled in a way that it kissed his face just right. Harry felt lightheaded as he gazed on, in complete and total awe of this boy. He was the epitome of beauty. The walking, breathing definition of it. Beauty in human form.

Unbeknownst to Harry, who was lost in a pleasant daydream, the boy had noticed he was being observed and was now looking in Harry's direction. Head tilted in bewilderment. Cautiously, he approached the fence separating the two of them. The boy seemed to be admiring Harry's garden, for his eyes lit up and it made the man's heart race. “What’s your name?” the boy asked suddenly, catching Harry a bit off guard. “Harry.” he smiled. He was about to ask his neighbor for his name as well, he swears, but the boy interrupted him before Harry could so much as open his mouth.

"You've got the most lovely garden I've ever seen." complimented the boy. "I absolutely love your poppies, they always catch my eye. Especially when I come out in the morning and the sun is mellow and hasn’t yet woken up fully, they pop out like a sore thumb-” the boy cut himself off, covering his mouth with one of his hands. “Maybe that’s why they’re called poppies, because they pop out! Did that sound silly?” he rambled quickly. Harry resisted the urge to coo at him. He opened his mouth to reply, but the boy carried on talking, “I quite love how vibrant they are. Oh, and strawberries are my favorite. They're extra yummy when you pair them with whipped cream. Mm." the boy demonstrated this by rubbing his stomach. He paused, gasping. "Sunflowers? My, they sure are wonderful."

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling ear to ear now. "Would you like one?" he questioned. Again, a gasp emitted from the boy and he bounced excitedly on his toes. "Oh, would I!" he squealed, skipping cheerfully over to unlock his gate and allow himself into the man's lawn. Harry decided to call him Bluebell for now, at least until he knew the boy’s name. It seemed quite fitting.

Carefully, Harry cut the sunflower from its stalk and handed it to Bluebell, who eagerly accepted it. Ran his fingers over each of the petals delicately, almost as if he was paying special attention to each one of them. Caressing them with extreme amounts of love flowing from his fingertips.

With the boy now stood in front of him, Harry was able to more clearly see his features. His skin was golden. It appeared to shimmer in the sunlight. Chestnut brown, feathery hair with honey-colored highlights, most likely from spending so much time in the sun. Eyes as blue as the seas on a calm day. Lips a dusty pink, resembling a rose. Long eyelashes that lightly grazed his cheekbones whenever he blinked or batted them. Hands that were smooth to the touch. Fingernails that were painted pale pink. Simply put, he was the most beautiful creature Harry ever laid eyes upon.

"Goodness me, your strawberries sure do look plump and tender." Bluebell says. Harry isn't sure whether it's a compliment or a statement. He raises an eyebrow at the boy, letting out a warm chuckle. "Thanks, love." he nods. To Harry's shock, Bluebell gets on his knees and crawls a little ways into the garden, evidently not concerned that he was in the mud and that the bottom of his dress was getting filthy.

He extends his arm, plucking a delicious looking strawberry from its stem, then stands back on his feet, wiping his muddy hands on his dress. Harry shuddered at this. Such a stunning dress, blemished with mud. Needless to say, he found this boy both amusing and peculiar. Bluebell raised the strawberry to his mouth, but froze when Harry spoke. "Aren't you going to wash that first?"

Bluebell crinkles his nose funnily, tilting his head to the side, something he appeared to do fairly often. For a few moments, the two of them stood in what seemed to be an uncomfortable staring contest. Without warning, the boy snatched Harry’s hand out of his pocket and wrapped his lips around the man’s index finger. Subsequently, he rubbed Harry’s finger against the fruit. “There.” he chirps, taking a slow bite out of it, meanwhile locking eyes with man. His jaw dropped as he gawked at Bluebell. Harry wasn’t sure how to react. He didn’t get a chance to respond before the boy spun on his heel and began back toward his gate.

“Wait! I didn’t catch your name!”

“Louis.”

-

Harry woke to delightful old jazz being played quietly outside. He’d be irked by this if he didn’t know what the source was. Louis. He glanced at the clock. _7:15 a.m._ He groaned. How on earth did that boy have the energy and willingness to wake up at such an hour? God only knew. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, climbing out of bed. He tugged on a pair of his beloved overalls, throwing on a yellow striped crop top underneath it. Honestly, he probably only had about two pairs of overalls and they were all he wore. Mostly because the majority of his time out was spent out in the garden. Harry only wore one of the braces over his shoulder, letting the other hang freely.

Once dressed, he made his way out into his backyard. As subtly as possible, he watched Louis. Admired him as he danced around in the safety of his white picket fence. Today, the boy wore a pale blue cotton sundress with flower embroidery. Similar to yesterday, Louis had no shoes on. He was a barefoot beauty. Harry wondered if Louis knew the extent of his beauty. He was heavenly, there was a natural light that seemed to radiate off him. He was like some sort of goddess. _Chloris,_ Harry thought. Goddess of flowers and the springtime. Louis had the entirety of the world in the palm of his silky golden hands.

“Morning, blue jeans,” Louis purred out. Harry glanced in the direction of that sweet voice, eyes landing on the petite boy who, like the previous day, was leaning against his fence. “What’s got you up so early?” Harry asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone. Louis hesitated for a few seconds before replying, “When the sun awakens, so do I. She likes when I keep her company. After all, she does get sad each morning considering her lover always dies for her. Wouldn't you?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confusion written all over his face. “Her _lover?”_ he repeated, as if he hadn’t heard the boy correctly the first time. Louis nods slowly. “The moon,” he mutters. Harry’s heart lurched into his throat and exploded into a million tiny butterflies that tickled him. _Chloris in the flesh._

“Wanna see something?” Louis asks, eyes bright and overflowing with adventure and adoration of nature. “Show me,” Harry grins. With the prettiest giggle Harry's ever heard, Louis scurries over to his gate and unlocks it. Excitedly, he hooks his arm through Harry’s and leads him toward the woods behind their houses. “Where exactly are you taking me?” He takes a short glimpse down at the boy, who presses a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Hush! You’ll wake all the critters that are still fast asleep.” Louis whispers wholeheartedly. In that moment, Harry was overcome with overwhelming amounts of fondness for the frail boy. He was infatuated with Louis’ infatuation and appreciation for nature and the world around him. Harry had never come across another human quite like Louis. It seemed as if he could part seas and grow trees with just the tips of his fingers.

“Look,” Louis beamed, pointing forward as they met the clearing of the woods. Just in front of them was a field of dandelions, so yellow it was almost blinding. It seemed so vast and never-ending and Harry’s heart felt whole when he realized this was Louis’ safe haven, the place he felt most at home and he was sharing it with his next door neighbor. That’s all Harry was to him in the end. The two of them stood, gazing out over the dandelions all dancing in the light breeze. “Aren’t they lovely? I come visit them every day.” Louis says, stepping into the field. The queen was amongst her people at last. “They’re absolutely magnificent.”

Harry decided to let Louis be for a while, allowing him to lose himself and completely immerse himself in his mind and his beautiful thoughts. Sometimes, Harry wanted to take a one way trip into Louis’ head and never leave. It seemed so serene up there. Intently, he watched as Louis ran through the field, wearing a smile on his lips that stretched so wide, it looked as if his face may split in half.

The soft early morning sunbeams shyly kissed Louis’ golden skin and the dandelions tickled the bottoms of his feet, causing him to let out that glorious giggle of his. Louis twirled and twirled until he tumbled down into the dandelions. Harry grinned to himself before getting up and walking to where Louis was now laying on the ground, sitting beside him. For a short time, the both of them took in the scenery surrounding them. It was Harry who broke the silence, inquiring quietly, “Louis, what’s your favorite flower?” The boy turned his head to Harry, smiling faintly up at him with a gleam in his eyes. “Dandelions.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, “But those aren’t flowers, darling. They’re weeds.” Louis’ smile never faded away as Harry said this, but rather it grew brighter. “You can call them whatever you’d like to, but I think they’re beautiful.” Harry’s lips parted and he stared down at Louis in astonishment. _Chloris._ The boy found beauty in things that were frequently overlooked by the average human, but Louis? He was _different_. He wasn’t the average human. Louis was a Goddess.

Louis picked a dandelion, placing it behind his ear just like always. Then, he picked another and reached over, tucking one behind Harry’s ear. “Treasure the lesser loved. Their beauty is the rarest of all.” The boy said, grazing his fingers over the tops of the dandelions. “How do you feel about mushrooms?” Louis questioned, batting his eyelashes. Harry made a face, “They’re an eyesore.”

Softly, the boy tsked. “See, I rather like them. You never know, they could be home to some woodland pixies.” Louis spoke in complete seriousness. He had an unrivaled head, it was impossible to seek out another being like Louis, frankly because there wasn’t one. Louis was one of a kind. He was _special._ No one, nothing could ever amount to Louis. There was no greater existence than Louis’ own. Anyone in his presence should feel ashamed they weren’t as exquisite and ethereal as him. Harry watched as Louis gently picked another flower and pressed his divine lips against the head of the dandelion.

 Louis loved the flowers and they loved him right back.


End file.
